Never Wake A Sleeping Werewolf
by coldgrayday
Summary: Everyone knows that you should never wake a sleeping werewolf, as they aren't morning people. That is, everyone knows except Sirius Black. Oneshot. Slash. RLSB.


**Never Wake A Sleeping Werewolf**

by **coldgrayday**

Remus John Lupin has never been a morning person. Most of his friends learned this quickly, but one was still as clueless as ever. Now seventeen years old, one would be under impression that Sirius Black would have realized by now that you just don't do things to annoy the sandy-haired boy when the sleep was still clinging to his eyes like a shy toddler to its mother's leg. One early December morning in their seventh year, however, when Sirius woke up early to find his friend still fast asleep, he couldn't help but try and wake him. After all, they were the only seventh year boys in their house who had stayed behind for the Christmas Holidays, and Sirius hated boredom more than anything.

Biting his lip, Sirius watched Remus's chest heave up and down slowly, a light snore sounding from his slightly parted lips. How could he wake the boy up without suffering from undoubted bodily harm? The answer that should have run through his mind at this point, as it would have done so long before in any other person's, was that this was simply impossible and he would just have to wait until Remus woke up himself. Sirius, however, didn't get visited by such a thought, and instead, placed his bare feet to the floor and softly padded the short distance between his bed and Remus's. Placing his hands flat on his friends bed, he leaned over his friend until his mouth was inches from Remus's ear.

"Mooony," he whispered. "Moony, wake up."

Nothing. Sirius sighed and continued when any semi-intelligent person would have backed off, grateful that the boy hadn't woke up.

"Moooony," he called as loud as he dared. "Moooony, please wake up. Moony, wake--"

Before he knew what had happened, Sirius found himself pinned on his friend's bed under a not-too-happy Remus Lupin whose amber eyes glared down at him. He looked up at his friend, wide-eyed, very much afraid of this side of Remus he had never seen before.

"Sirius," Remus asked slowly, his voice still throaty from the trace of sleep that clung to it. "Is it a hard concept to understand that you do not, under any circumstances, wake a werewolf from their sleep? Hmm?"

Sirius shook his head, an involuntary shiver rushing through his body to settle in what he saw as a very improper place, especially when his best friend- who was a guy, no less- was straddled over him in that exact spot. He expected Remus to jump off of him, disgusted that his friend was getting off on his dominance, and even more importantly, getting off on him, his best friend who was a guy.

What Sirius didn't expect to happen in a million years is what happened, however. A smirk flitted onto Remus's lips, giving him an uncharacteristicly mischievious look.

"Padfoot," he said huskily. "It seems that you like being talked to like this. Hm? And quite obviously, you are attracted to your own gender. Two quite interesting developments."

Sirius felt the heat rise up his neck, and he muttered something that caused Remus to laugh.

"Indeed, Sirius," Remus said slowly before leaning closer to the boy he had pinned to his bed. "Would you like to know what else happens to werewolves so very early in the morning, much around this time as you so conveniently chose to pick?"

Sirius felt his head nod once, eyes never leaving Remus's even as the heat rose in his cheeks. Remus's face was mere inches from his own, close enough that Sirius could see the light dust of freckles that bridged over Remus's nose.

The smirk widened. "Werewolves are very, very horny creatures in the mornings, Sirius," he whispered, and his tongue ran across his lips. "Normally, I leave for the Prefect's bathroom the moment I wake up. It gives me... er, time to myself. However, since you are so obviously willing--" he grinded himself into Sirius, causing a soft moan to escape the raven-haired boy's mouth "--I believe I might stay in this morning. Would you like that, Sirius?"

Sirius nodded. He grinded into Remus, causing the boy to hiss and press his mouth over Sirius's, kissing him hungrily. His mouth soon moved to his friend's neck, where he nibbled and licked, the soft gasps from Sirius reaching his ears.

Clothing was soon lost in this fast-paced make-out session, and Sirius's barelegs were soon drapped over Remus's shoulders. Remus was positioned at Sirius's readied entrance, and he leaned down to press his mouth against Sirius's ear.

"Sirius, here's one thing you have never known about me," he whispered. "I've always been attracted to you." He pushed in and kissed Sirius to silence the boy's cry. When Sirius no longer resisted, he pushed in once more, again waiting until the boy had relaxed. When he was in his friend completely, he pressed soft kisses to Sirius's neck and chin until his friend nodded.

"Go-go ahead," he whispered, shifting a bit. Remus grinned and slowly pulled out a bit before pushing in again. He moved slowly until he heard the soft whine that said it was no longer causing Sirius pain, but pleasure. His pace grew and he grunted as Sirius moaned and gasped. Sirius gripped his own cock in one hand as the other twisted tightly into Remus's sheets. He fisted himself in time with Remus as his friend moved in and out of him.

A shiver past through Remus and his eyes closed as he sped up even more. "S-Sirius," he grunted. "Goingtocome."

Sirius felt hot liquid fill him, some dribbling out. It was a very odd feeling, but something about it caused his cock to throb and he closed his fist around himself tighter and stroked it as fast as he could until he gasped, coming as he called Remus's name.

The two lay on Sirius's bed after cleaning each other up, both too lazy to clean Remus's bed. Sirius held Remus to him, now that Remus was completely docile. Remus was contentedly running his hands up and down Sirius's arm, eyes closed peacefully. There was nothing, were a random passerby to look at him now, to say that it was Remus who had done the deed. A soft chuckle escaped Sirius's lips.

"Who knew that you could ever be so dominent, Rem," Sirius commented. Remus grumbled.

"Well, if you want to be on top next time, wait until night time. I'm as docile as a sheep then."

Sirius raised his brows. He had hoped that Remus would want this to continue, whatever it was. When he didn't say anything, unsure of what to say, Remus turned around in his arms to peer at Sirius, frowning slightly. "You do want this to continue, right?"

Sirius had to smile at the hope in Remus's voice. He pressed his lips softly against Remus's and nodded.

"Of course, I do," he said. "Here's something you don't know about dogs, Remus. They never let someone get the best of them twice."

Remus smirked. "Oh, really? Well--" Sirius kissed him and pulled away.

"And, here is something I hope you remember about me from now on," he whispered. "You're the only person I will ever let get the best of me more than once. I've had a crush on you since third year, Remus. I suppose it's far passed time you knew it."

Remus smiled and kissed him, pulling away to press his head under Sirius's chin. He sighed contentedly and let his eyes close.

"And tonight, you're all mine so rest up as much as you can, my little lamb," Sirius whispered as he rubbed soothing circles onto Remus's back. Remus laughed and muttered something about Sirius getting his comeupance and swiftly fell asleep.

Sirius smiled, and he found himself thinking something that no one had ever thought before and no one would probably ever think again.

Sirius was quite glad that he'd chosen ignore the fact that you should never wake a sleeping werewolf.


End file.
